


Rough Day

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Rough day?" Nyota asked, her voice soft. Christine merely nodded. "Want to talk about it?"





	

Christine was exhausted by the time she reached her quarters. All she wanted to do was collapse in bed but she still needed to change out of her uniform then eat and then shower. She sighed as she made her way to the bedroom and pulled her uniform off.

A pair of arms wrapped around her once her uniform dropped to the ground. She hadn't even heard the door open. She leaned against the body behind her and closed her eyes. Being in her girlfriend's arms always gave her comfort.

"Rough day?" Nyota asked, her voice soft. Christine merely nodded. "Want to talk about it?"

The nurse sighed and turned around to face Nyota. "No, but maybe we could cuddle instead?"

Nyota nodded. "Of course." She pressed a gentle kiss to Christine's lips before pulling back. "Get yourself changed and I will get us something to eat and then we can cuddle."

Christine smiled, thankful that Nyota was hers. "Okay.


End file.
